Jesse's Girl
by KTEW
Summary: When Damian says that he wants to join Glee, Cameron's caught a bit off guard, but doesn't really care. But with the help of a mistake, an overly confident choir consultant, and two wannabe matchmakers, Cam might realize he cares more than he thought...


**AN: Yes, this is Dameron. ^^ I don't do enough of it. But don't worry, my one fellow Mathellis fanatic, I'm not really going back. One of my favorite parts from this is the- Well, you'll see. /**

* * *

><p>Damian and I have been best friends for years. Which is why <em>this<em> was such a surprise to me.

"You're joining a glee club?" I asked, dumbfounded.

He nodded, setting his tray down at the table and sitting. "Why are you so surprised?"

I shrugged, sitting across from him. "I dunno, I just… I didn't even realize you like singing."

"I've sung in front of you, Cam," he said, confused, twirling his fork in his obviously undercooked spaghetti.

"Well, I mean…" I searched for something to say that wouldn't make me sound like an idiot. "I didn't know you like _performing_."

He shrugged. "I just thought it'd be a nice change. Might finally get me noticed."

I stared at him for a moment before blurting, "I'll join, too."

He looked at me, surprised, then smiled. "Awesome! We can audition together."

I nodded, forcing a small smile and silently yelling at myself. _Why did I do that? I've never sung in front of anyone but him!_

But there was no way I could back out now. He looked far too happy for that.

Well then, I'd – once again – just pray I didn't look like an idiot.

* * *

><p>We walked into the auditorium after school to find a group of kids already there. I guessed they were the members. A pretty girl with dark hair ran over to us.<p>

"Hi, I'm Lindsay," she said, smiling widely.

"I'm Cameron," I said, my discomfort only growing. I fiddled with the strap of my guitar.

"Damian," Damian said, smiling back.

Her smile widened even more, making me frown, though I didn't know why.

"I love your accent," she said happily. "Here, follow me." She led us down the aisle and to the stage, where the rest of the group was gathered.

"Hey!" an overweight girl with bright orange hair said, waving. I recognized her from a couple of my classes.

The girl sitting next to her looked up from her book, pushing her relatively short hair behind her ear, and nodded before going back to reading, not giving me enough time to wonder if she was really in high school.

The overweight girl smacked her shoulder, rolling her eyes, before standing up. "I'm Hannah," she said, smiling.

"Ellis," the other girl said, looking mildly annoyed.

Hannah turned around to look at the other seven or so people. "C'mon, you guys! Be friendly!"

The first person to walk over and obey her wishes was another redhead, though she was noticeably thinner. "I'm Marissa," she said, smiling more with her eyes than her mouth.

Right behind her was the girl she'd been talking to, who had darker skin and short, obviously-dyed red hair. "McKynleigh."

Next to her was a boy about Hannah's size, but with much darker skin and a shaved head. "Alex."

Next to speak up was a black-haired boy who only came up to my elbow. "Matheus."

"Samuel," the dreadlocked boy he'd been talking to said.

Everyone's eyes went to the last two people in the room, who hadn't stopped talking and probably still didn't notice us. McKynleigh walked over and tapped the boy's shoulder, making him turn.

"They're the ones auditioning," Samuel explained when the two of them looked at us, confused.

"I'm Bryce," the boy said simply before turning back to the girl.

"I'm Emily, but you can call me whatever you want, boo," she said, winking at us. No, not us. _Damian_.

_Why am I so annoyed by that?_ I thought as everyone rolled their eyes and went back to their conversations. Lindsay went to go talk to Alex, leaving Damian and me alone, but before I could say anything, someone else walked in.

"Hi, Jesse!" Lindsay called brightly, waving at the curly-haired man walking down towards us. Most of the others looked annoyed.

Jesse nodded at her before walking over to the table in the center of the house and sitting down. "Alright," he said into the microphone, "Mr. Schuester had to leave early, so he left me in charge, which, as your show choir consultant, I think is more than fair. Now, who's auditioning first?"

Damian gently pushed me towards the stage, making me stumble a bit. I glared back at him, but stepped up and walked to the center, fixing the strap of my guitar.

"Name and song," Jesse said, looking down at his paper and sounding bored.

"Cameron Mitchell and an original song, Love Can Wait," I said, anxiously fiddling with the strap.

"Sing," he said a moment later, after jotting it down.

I gulped at the mixture of his attitude and my nerves, but adjusted my guitar one more time before forcing myself to strum. As soon as I started playing, my worry washed away.

"_If love is a feeling, then I don't want it  
>You'll take it and make it into more<br>But if you want something that really means something…_"

I sang through the song, losing myself in it. Even though the lyrics of the song were so irrelevant to my life at the moment that they almost felt ironic, they were still mine.

I blushed a bit when I finished, feeling everyone's eyes on me, but smiled when they all started clapping. Well, all minus Jesse.

"Well," he started after the applause stopped, sounding as bored as he looked, "your expression didn't match the song at all. It's not a happy song, but you looked perfectly content. There was no choreography, and–"

"Jesse, lighten up!" Ellis yelled, cutting him off.

"He's only auditioning!" McKynleigh pointed out.

"He's just as good as anyone else!" Marissa insisted.

He didn't respond for a moment before reluctantly saying, "Fine. You're in."

I couldn't help smiling as I walked down the stairs and set my guitar down.

"Congratulations!" Lindsay said, as smiley as ever.

Hannah walked over and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Welcome to the team, my good sir!" she said happily, leading me back into the crowd.

"Next!" Jesse yelled.

Damian gulped. "Cam, I'm not sure about this," he said quietly.

"Why?" I asked, confused. "You're the one who got me to do it."

"I didn't practice enough," he explained, the worry in his voice growing. "I'm not sure I can even remember the words."

"I'm waiting!" Jesse called, annoyed.

"You'll be fine," I insisted. "Now go." I gently nudged him toward the stage.

He walked up, still looking far too nervous. "Um, my name's Damian McGinty and I'll be singing Jessie's Girl."

Jesse wrote it down. "Whenever you're ready." Was he smiling?

Damian took a deep breath before signaling the band. I smiled when he started singing. He was a lot better than he gave himself credit for.

"_Jessie is a friend,_" he sang, closing his eyes._  
><em>"_Yeah, I know he's been  
>A good friend of mine<br>But lately something's changed  
>That ain't hard to define<br>Jessie's got himself a girl  
>And I want to make her mine<br>And she's watching him with those eyes  
>And she's lovin' him with that body,<br>I just know it  
>Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms late,<br>Late at night_

"_You know, I wish that I was Jessie's girl_"

I frowned, wondering if I'd heard him correctly.

"_I wish that I was Jessie's girl_"

I gulped, suddenly as nervous as he'd just been, though he looked perfectly calm now.

"_Where can I find a woman like that  
>And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time,<br>Wondering what she don't see in me  
>I've been funny,<br>I've been cool with the lines  
>Ain't that the way<br>Love supposed to be  
>Tell me, where can I find a woman like that<em>

"_You know, I wish that I was Jessie's girl,  
>I wish that I was Jessie's girl<br>I want Jessie's girl,  
>Where can I find a woman like that, like<br>Jessie's girl,  
>I wish that I was Jessie's girl,<br>I want,  
>I want Jessie's girl<em>"_  
><em>

Everyone else stood up and applauded, laughing.

"Interesting change," Jesse said after it died down a bit. "You have a good voice, and you're definitely more charming than last year's lead. Or Tom Thumb over there." He gestured in the general direction of the group.

"Hey!" Matheus complained, jumping up. Ellis placed a firm hand on his shoulder and half-pulled, half-threw him back down.

"Choreography could use some work," Jesse continued, ignoring him, "but I'd say you're pretty good. You're in."

Damian froze as he realized his unintentional edit, then looked shocked as he realized he'd made it in. He walked back down, looking stunned, but smiling. A couple of the girls went up and hugged him.

"So…" a voice said in my ear.

I jumped and looked over to see Alex standing next to me, almost observing me.

"How long have you liked him?" he continued.

"What?" I asked too loudly, staring at him.

"Hon, I'm gay," he said, looking at me like he didn't believe me in the slightest. "I know these things."

"I-I don't like him!" I exclaimed, lowering my voice considerably. Why did my face feel so warm?

"You're blushing, boo," Alex said, smiling cockily.

I stiffened. "I don't like him," I hissed, thought my attempt at an at least somewhat threatening tone fell flat. "He's straight and, more importantly, so am I."

He smirked. "Alright, whatever you say, white boy." He walked over to Hannah, who had just finished hugging Damian, and whispered something in her ear, making her grin. She looked over and winked at me, much to my annoyance. I was about to say something when Damian appeared next to me.

"Cam, I'm just gonna go grab my stuff," he said. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay," I replied, nodding absentmindedly. My mom was picking both of us up.

He smiled at me before he left, making my heart skip a–

Wait, what?

I shook my head, trying to clear it while ignoring Alex's smirk and Hannah's grin.

"You can go," Jesse declared, standing up and providing me with a distraction. He walked out.

"That's weird…" Ellis said, sounding confused.

"Yeah, he always stays late," Lindsay said, looking like she was thinking hard.

"Uh oh," I heard Hannah say under her breath.

"What?" I asked, her expression putting me on edge.

"Jesse's going after your boy," Alex said, luckily quietly enough for only the three of us to hear.

"He's kind of a player," Hannah said, obviously trying to sound nice. "And flamboyantly bi."

"Go," Alex deadpanned. "Now."

I gulped before running out the door, unsure of why this whole thing was making me so nervous. Damian was straight. And even if he wasn't, sure Jesse didn't seem like the best guy on the planet, but if Damian agreed to go out with him…

I shook my head, trying to clear my head of that thought. I sped around one last corner before coming to a surprisingly quiet halt. Damian was at his locker and Jesse was leaning against the one next to him.

"So, you wish you were Jesse's girl?" the show choir consultant asked, smiling cockily.

Damian jumped, letting me know that he hadn't noticed him. "I-I…" he stuttered, blushing. He backed up a bit.

"Struck speechless, are we?" Jesse asked, edging closer.

"I have a boyfriend!" Damian said quickly. _Classic cover, but why _boy_friend?_ I wondered, although I was really too nervous to be distracted by something like that.

Jesse froze and narrowed his eyes at him. "Who?"

Damian looked panicked for a moment before noticing me. He met my eyes for a split second before blurting, "Cameron!"

I stared at him, shocked, as Jesse turned towards me. "Oh, really?" the older man asked skeptically.

I gulped before taking a deep breath, walking over, and putting my arm around Damian's shoulders. "Yeah."

Jesse scowled. "Well, if you're really together, then–"

I knew what he was going to say next, so I cut him of by grabbing Damian's shoulders and crashed my lips into his. I didn't pull away until I heard Jesse huff and stomp off.

"Uh, sorry," I said quietly as I pulled away. I blushed deeply and ran my hand through my hair, trying to pretend that I hadn't felt anything, especially the slight buzz that kept me from thinking clearly of anything but the almost overwhelming desire to do that again.

"No, it was my fault," he said, still looking surprised. "I-I shouldn't have dragged you into it like that."

I shook my head. "It's fine. It got him off your back, at least."

He was silent for a moment. "Um, did you feel anything?"

I stared at him, shocked. "What?"

He scratched at the back of his neck, avoiding my eyes. "W-when you kissed me. Did you feel anything?"

I gulped. "Uh, yeah."

He looked back up at me, surprised. "Me, too."

I stared at him, speechless, not even aware that my hand was reaching for his until I felt his fingers link through mine. I glanced down at our hands before looking back up at him. He was smiling.

I got an idea.

"You know, it was wrong of us to lie to him…" I said, trying to look guilty.

Damian did the same, pulling it off much better than I did. "I feel bad. Maybe we should go apologize."

"Or…" I started, trying not to blush or smirk, "we could make it so that we weren't lying."

He smiled slightly, looking far too sweet. "That would work."

"So… boyfriends?" I asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

He smiled widely, the look gone. "Yeah. Boyfriends."

I grinned and leaned down to press my lips to his. He eagerly replied until we jumped apart at the sound of a slamming door and a muffled squeak.

"Uh, what…?" Damian trailed off, one eyebrow raised in confusion.

I shook my head, trying to hide my smile. "Don't worry about it." I turned to the front door and gently tugged on his hand. "C'mon, let's go home."

He smiled, squeezed my hand, and followed me out.

Glee Club really wasn't as bad as I'd thought it'd be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <em>I WISH THAT I WAS-<em> Moving on!**

**So, I fully believe that Hannah and Alex are the matchmakers of the group. Anyone agree? Anyone?**

**Review!**


End file.
